


Between these walls

by Cassidyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, New neighborAU, Oneshot, Smut, artist!Clarke, sculptor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is trying to concentrate when her new neighbor starts with the music, again. She decides to confront the person. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between these walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut with very little plot. I tried adding a little at the end. If enough people like this I could write a second chapter. Anyways hope you like. Leave kudos or comments, they are always appreciated. Oh and excuse the errors writing on a phone sucks.

 It was nearing one in the morning and Lexa still couldn't believe how behind she was on her cases. Being one of the top defense attorneys in Polis wasn't easy. Saying she was sleep deprived was an understatement. On top of her usual annoyance about the paperwork, her new neighbor was obnoxious. She'd yet to have a run in with whoever it was, but she'd hear music playing late into the night too often. It was distracting.

 Like clockwork, the music started up and small thumps could be heard coming from the other apartment. Lexa drops her head onto her desk, groaning before standing, pulling her most stoic face on, and storming out of the door. She walks the few steps to the apartment next door and knocks three times in quick succession. Trying to keep her eyes from rolling as the music shuts off. She can hear small footsteps heading for the door, she prepares to go off, flip out, loose her cool completely, until what she assumes is an angel opens the door. Standing in front of her is a small blonde, dressed in a white tee and black yoga shorts. Covered head to toe in specks of paint. Her hair is covered in it, spots of blue, green, purple. Lexa finally looks into her eyes and wants to go back in time, to never decide this was a good idea. Her bright blue eyes are hypnotizing, Lexa hasn't even realized the Blonde is waving her hand near her face, clearly speaking.

 "I'm sorry, what?" Lexa manages to stutter out.

 "I asked why you're knocking on my door at" the blonde moves back, glances at what she assumes is a clock on the wall before leaning back and speaking "one in the morning?"

 "I-uh was going to ask if you could turn the music down, our walls are thin, I can't get any work done, it's late, I'm you're new neighbor, in case you were wondering" Lexa feels like she's rambling, she knows she is.

 "I am so sorry, I didn't think anyone could hear, my last apartment was pretty much soundproof, I'll turn it down and try to be quieter" the blonde says, her eyes wide as she realizes she has been causing problems for her new neighbor, who happens to be gorgeous. Not just gorgeous, this girl has the greenest eyes she's ever seen, tan skin, she's tall, and her curly long hair thrown over one shoulder is flawless.

 Lexa manages to pull herself together as she smirks at the girl. She's usually pretty smooth with women, so she musters up the confidence then speaks "It's alright, you uh have some paint on your face, right-" Lexa reaches out using her thumb to swipe a small patch of still wet paint off the girls cheek"there" she laughs as she wipes the paint on her basketball shorts.  
  
 "Oh god, I'm such a mess right now, of course I'd look like this when my hot new neighbor makes an appearance" Clarke mumbles before she even realizes she's said that out loud.

 "Hot new neighbor, huh?" Lexas smirk is a grin now.  
  
 "I'm just really embarrassing myself tonight, but I'm sure you know you are" she makes a dramatic hand gesture towards Lexa "very easy on the eyes".

 Lexa laughs, "well, thank you, I'm flattered. You're quite attractive yourself. I'm Lexa by the way, Lexa woods" she extends her hand.

 "Clarke griffin" she takes the brunettes hand and pulls her close, nearly making her trip in the process. Clarke leans up and whispers "wanna come in?".

 Lexa knows she should refuse, retreat back to her own apartment and finish the work she has to complete by tomorrow,, instead she finds her feet dragging her forward pushing past the blonde into the apartment. She's talked to this girl for all of five minutes, and she's pretty sure she infatuated.

 She's immediately taken aback by what she sees. Right in front of her on the entire wall of the living room is a giant sheet of white paper. Covered in paint, it doesn't look like much of anything and she can't help but wonder what this girl is doing.

 "I'm an artist, sculpting is actually more my thing but when I'm not at my workshop on campus, then I settle for painting, drawing if I feel the urge" Clarke figures she might as well tell her before she asks.

 "What is it?"

 Clarke chuckles "Nothing, I was just testing some new colors out" she walks to her stereo and clicks the music off.

 Lexa reaches up, not really thinking about what she's about to do, she runs her fingers across the canvas, smudging wet neon purple paint across it. She jerks her hand back, looking guilty towards Clarke.  
  
 "It's fine Lexa" Clarke moves to take the brunettes hand and smears it down the front of her white shirt, rubbing Lexas hand over her chest and down her stomach. Smirking as she guides it to her hips.

 "Clarke..what're you doing?" She questions as her breath hitches.

 "Just trust me"

 Lexa nods then puts her other hand on Clarkes hip, pulling her closer. She can feel Clarkes breath on her lips she's so close, she doesn't want to move first though, she wants to know the other woman wants this as much as she does.

 Clarke caves and surges forward, threading her fingers through Lexas hair and kisses her roughly. Lexas shock wares off, her own tongue slipping into the blondes mouth, tasting her. Next thing she knows she's moving forward and lifting Clarke off the ground pressing her back against the wall, as the blondes legs wrap around her waist. She doesn't even bother to stay away from the wet paint, smearing Clarkes back all across it. Judging by the loud moan Lexa hears in her ear, she's done the right thing.  
  
 "Fuck, Lexa less clothes, now" Clarkes manages to mumble into their kiss. Lexa breaks away, pulling in a huge breath as she grabs the hem of Clarkes shirt, using her body to hold her against the wall, she yanks it up and off, nearly loosing her balance at the sight of Clarkes large bra covered breasts nearly spilling out of the blue lace. Lexa cannot help but run her mouth over the tops of them, sucking a dark mark over one, then the other. "This too" she hears the blonde moan out while tugging at the hem of her shirt. 

 Lexa quickly strips her own shirt off, tossing it aside and pushing her chest up against Clarkes, attaching their lips in the process. They stay like that, kissing heatedly as Clarke grinds her center against Lexas waist.  
  
 Lexa pulls away from Clarkes lips, and wraps her arms around her waist. She pulls her away from the wall, leading her over to the couch, laying her down as gracefully as possible. The brunette pulls off her own sports bra, just as Clarke sits up slightly to undo hers. When Lexa looks back down, she moans at the sight before her. Clarke laying on her back, blonde hair spread out behind her, the most perfect tits she'd ever seen perky and begging for her mouth.

 Clarke grins, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Lexa immediately drops her head, sucking a nipple into her mouth, situating herself between the blondes legs. She starts to grind her hips into the girl, sucking harder, slightly nibbling her teeth over the sensitive bud.

 Clarke is pretty sure she's loosing her mind. She's moaning, throwing her head back, eyes clasped shut tight. "Lexa.." Clarkes breathy whisper reaches her ear, she just can't pull herself away from the blondes chest.

 Lexa slips her fingers into the tiny black shorts Clarke is wearing. Pushing her hand straight down, running her single middle finger through prominent wet heat. "Fuck, you are so wet" Lexa says she she pulls away from the straining nipple.

 Clarke grabs Lexas face, pulling her in for a sloppy wet kiss. Tongues clashing, Lexa circles the blondes clit, dipping down to pull wetness up to it. "I want to taste you" Lexa gasps as she pulls away from the kiss. She's sliding her finger out of Clarke, bringing it up to her lips and sucking it into her mouth. "Mmmmm" she moans almost obscenely.

 "I want that, I want your tongue on me now" Clarke tries to say with conviction, she's shoving her shorts and panties down, waiting for Lexa to lift up, soon both girls shorts are across the room, panties following.  
  
 Lexa can barely manage to take her eyes away from the blonde goddess long enough to shuffle down between her legs, yet she manages. She kisses along creamy soft thighs, biting down and sucking marks into them. Suddenly she's hit with the smell of Clarkes arousal, she inhales deeply, leaning forward to push her tongue between the girls folds. She uses one hand to spread her open, playing around the girls entrance with her tongue, up and down, before finally settling up on her clit. Clarke keens at the contact, hips bucking up into Lexas face.  
  
 Lexa grins wide into the girls center, loving how wet her mouth and chin are now. She relentlessly works the girls clit until she hears "inside, Lexa, please" happily she obliges. Quickly slipping two fingers into the girl, she starts a thrusting rhythm, curling them up after every push. It isn't long before she can feel the girl shaking in her grasp. "Ah, I'm gonna..I'm-..." Right then she feels a small rush of liquid around her fingers. Clarke cries out, clutching the couch cushions on either side of her. Lexa slows her movements, letting Clarke ride out her orgasm. Slowly she pulls her fingers from inside, sliding up the girls body.

 Clarke grabs her face, instantly kissing her hard, the taste of herself on Lexas lips makes her want round two already.  
Clarke places her hand on Lexas chest, pushing her back onto the couch as she climbs on top of the other girl. "So it's you're turn now" she whispers before she licks up the side of Lexas neck. Normally Lexa would be grossed out, germaphobe doesn't even begin to cover her, she can't help it, this girl has her captivated. She's never had a one night stand, suddenly she finds herself hoping that isn't what this is.

 Clarke spreads Lexas legs, grinning as she sees how soaked Lexa is. "I've got an idea" Clarke speaks huskily as she settles herself in between Lexas legs, facing sideways on the couch. Lexa tries to sit up but Clarke quickly shoves her back down. "Clarke, what the hell are you..." She's cut off as Clarke grinds her center down hard against Lexas. It's a wet, sloppy, dirty experience but Lexa loves it. She's never actually tried to scissor, she'd assumed it was a porn thing, geared towards a male audience. Even her and Costia who'd been together on and off for four years never tried anything like this. She was clearly wrong, the feel of Clarke against her is amazing.

 Clarke grinds faster, harder, trying to gain the amount of friction she needs. Lexa is moaning and writhing underneath her. "Clarke! Right there, oh shit" she pants as Clarke puts her hips into her movements. Lexa has always been a girl who comes quicker from clit stimulation over penetration, and this is heaven.

 Clarke grinds down hard again as Lexa brings her fist to her mouth, biting down hard to control the moans threatening to slip from her. Suddenly she's coming, hard. The moans breaks past her lips, she's shaking and trembling for a couple minutes before she feels Clarke tensing above her as the movements against her increase. Clarkes nearly screaming out as she comes for the second time that night.

 Lexa reaches up and tries to pull Clarke down before remembering the position they're in. Clarke quickly untangles herself from Lexa before laying back down flat on top of her, letting all her weight rest on the brunette. "Am I crushing you?" She mumbles into Lexas ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

 "No, I like this, you better stop that Clarke I need a break and that isn't helping" Lexa says as she holds Clarke close to her body.

 Clarke laughs, pulling back to look at Lexa in the eyes. "You're beautiful".

"I've never done this before"

"Done what?"

"Had a one night stand"

 Clarke flinches, pushing her arms out to try and pull away. "That's all this is to you, I can't believe I just slept with my new neighbor.." Clarke means to finish her words but she's cut off by Lexa grabbing her wrists, yanking her back down and pushing her lips against the blondes.  
  
 "Clarke, I'd love nothing more than to see you again, a date if you'd have me, I just didn't want to assume anything" she says with conviction in her tone. Those blue eyes are watery, staring back at her with a look she can't place.

 Clarke laughs at herself and wipes her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid emotional right now. I just didn't want this to be a one time thing. I'm glad you don't want that either" she says pecking Lexa multiple times on her pink lips.

 "I didn't know scissoring was a thing" Lexa says next, surprising Clarke as she busts out in laughter.

 "Your're only the second person I've even done it with, first time it's ever made me come too" she whispers. Clearly feeling sleepy.

 "Did you wanna stay? Don't feel obligated" Clarke says quickly as she rises up off the naked girl under her.

 Lexa groans "I have a big day in court tomorrow, and if I don't finish my paperwork my Client is a screwed, so let me take you out on a date tomorrow night" Lexa says as she sits up, pulling her basketball shorts and top on.

 Clarke smiles "you're a lawyer? Wow so sexy" Clarke winks before sauntering over to Lexa. She leans in, "tomorrow night at 8". Clarke says as she bends down to grab her underwear and shorts, she's too slow though and Lexa snatches the panties right out of her grasp.

 "Lexa what are you doing with my-" she stops as she sees Lexa grinning, shoving them into her basketball shorts pocket.

 She leans forward, kisses Clarke hard and dirty, before turning and leaving through the apartment door. Clarke just stands there, naked and horny as hell all over again. She groans, mumbling something about sexy neighbors as she heads for her bedroom.

 

 

 

 


End file.
